


Disharmony

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Disharmony

Although he was not a believer in any form of higher being, Illya Kuryakin couldn’t deny that the sound of a good choir could move him. He was slightly less keen, however, on being a part of a choir. He was also certain that the information they’d received had been incorrect. To him, it had seemed a little too far-fetched. Napoleon too had had his doubts, but the contact was known to them, so they had to follow up on the lead he had given.

The contact had given them a code book which, at first, had seemed like complete gibberish. He had then explained that a Thrush courier was going to pass a message to another by singing out of key at certain points during a choir recital. Rather handily, he’d also managed to identify who the first courier was to be.

Napoleon decided that Illya should take a place in the choir, close to the courier, much to the Russian’s annoyance. Solo’s justification had been three-fold. Firstly, Illya had an excellent ear for music, secondly, he had a rather pleasant voice, and thirdly, he’d be able to remember the codes much better.

“I may be able to sing a little,” the blond had pointed out, “But it is hardly choir-worthy.”

Illya had studied the code book, and quickly realised that it was as difficult as first thought. It seemed h would be looking out for only four off-key notes. They would come in the order of town, building, date, and time. It was obviously an arrangement for a rendezvous.

It hadn’t been too difficult to inveigle a way in to the choir; a lot of things could be achieved when enough money was offered. Illya, dressed in the choir’s dark blue robes took his place next to the courier and listened out for the dis-harmonious notes.

Two hours later, the intelligence he’d discovered had been sent to HQ, and three days later a good many Thrushies found themselves in the custody of U.N.C.L.E. It had been an unusual method of delivery and, thanks to its failure, it was unlikely to be used again.


End file.
